A New Dawn
by FoxEmpress
Summary: A human weapon has escaped from a clandestine lab from Stark Industries. Is she a threat, or a blessing to New York? And what will happen when she becomes connected with one of the most powerful and dangerous organisms in existence?
1. Chapter 1

Amira shot down the narrow alley, watching the skies. She could hear the propellers above her and che knew that if things kept up like this she wouldn't last long. She could feel her lungs aching with the effort of keeping her moving. Still that same voice was urging her on. _"Keep moving. Don't stop. Run. Run!" _She had no choice but to obey it. She knew of her own demons and she knew what they could do. She knew that they could force her to move, or worse, force her into the darkness of her own mind. She wanted to know what was happening to herself, and more importantly she wanted to know what she was doing to those around her.

The sound of a helicopters propeller above her brought her back to reality. She put her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She prayed that her hood hid her white hair from sight. Trembling, she edged along closest wall. They hadn't spotted her yet. They won't spot her. They won't spot her. She froze. She had come to a dead-end. She would have to wait until they passed by until she could get out of the alley and find a new hiding spot.

Subconsciously,her hand went to her throat, now oddly bare. For as long as she could remember, she had been forced to wear a collar around her neck. A collar that could track her, and inject her with a lethal dose of toxins if necessary. When she had escaped, she had thrown the collar as far away from herself as possible. It had held off Trask's men for a few hours, but they had discovered her trick soon enough. Now they were desperate to get her back, dead or alive.

She looked towards the mouth of the alley and gasped. There were two dark shapes there. Trask's men had found her and they were armed. _"Relax," _the voice ordered her. _"You've done this before." _Amira nodded to herself. She could do this. She swallowed shakily, trying to fight off the fits of coughs that threatened to rack her body. Taking a deep breath, she shot forward.

She heard the men curse in alarm as she dashed to their side. They obviously were horribly unprepared for a fight They raised their guns. Absently, Amira wondered if their guns were meant to kill her, or simply knock her out so they could bring her back to Trask. She wouldn't let either happen. She would bring them down.

She heard one of them take a shot at her. She dodged to the side, bringing her leg up to knock the weapon out of his hand. He was wearing full-body armor, so a strike to his ribs with her palm knocked him over, but she doubted it broke anything. Spinning around, she swept her leg, striking the back of the other mans knees. He fell to the ground, shouting for back-up. Grabbing up his gun, she smashed it into the back of both of the mens skulls. They remained still and quiet on the ground.

Panting, she leaned back on the nearest wall, coughing harshly. She covered her mouth, trying to keep the noise down. Someone could hear her, and she couldn't fight in this state. As the coughs subsided, she moved her hand away to see a rec stain across her palm.

"Oh no," she muttered. she couldn't feel this weak, not right now.

She sunk to the ground, clutching her knees close to her body. Feeling feverish, she closed her eyes. An image of her younger "brother" appeared in her mind. The young boy with shaggy black hair and dark circles under his eyes. Despite the fact that he had been ill, he had always looked full of life. So happy, so confident.

_"There's a man somewhere in New York that they call Spider-Man," _he had told her. _"He's a hero. Someone who protects those who are too weak to fight for themselves."_

She hadn't believed him. She had never been beyond the walls of the lab that she had grown up in. Then again, she might have been. She couldn't remember. She could remember very little about her childhood other than her "brother".

_"If you're ever hurt or need help, just call out for him. He'll help you," _he had told her.

She looked towards the sky. The helicopters had moved on. She was safe... for now. Struggling to her feet, she put a hand on the wall for support. With a jolt of alarm, she felt something touch her hand. It gripped her hand even as she tried to pull it away. A scream escaped her lips despite her better judgement. Jerking away from the wall she saw a white and red shape moving towards her.

"No!" she screamed. "No! NO!"

She tried to run, but she couldn't move. It was gripping her fiercely. She struck out at it, kicking and punching, but it didn't make a difference.

"Spider-Man!" she shrieked. "Sp..."

She was being consumed. With a final struggle, she collapsed, finally succumbing to the darkness that was clutching at her mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love hearing your opinions! Thanks!  
~FoxEmpress


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just wanted to say thanks for reading!

* * *

Amira opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed in an apartment she didn't recognize. In her hand was a bundle of twenty dollar bills. Where had it come from?

She sat up slowly, her head splitting in pain. She had just been asleep, why was she still so tired? Standing up slowly, she noticed that she was still in the same clothes as last night.

Last night... what had happened? She shivered. All she remembered was that strange... thing moving towards her.

The first thing she had to do was find out where she was. She looked out the window, only to stagger backwards. She hadn't expected to be so high up. It made her stomach flip. She turned to the door and wandered outside. As soon as she opened the door she was met by a man wearing a filthy white strap shirt and flannel pajama pants. Without thinking, she prepared to defend herself.

"You promised me rent in the morning," he said, his voice slurred as if he was drunk. "Where is it?"

"Oh," she said meekly. Forcing herself to relax she lifted her hand that was still clutching the cash. "Will this cover it?"

The man looked at the money and his eyes widened. "Yeah, and for a few more months."

He reached for her money when a calm voice sounded behind him.

"I don't think so."

Amira turned her eyes towards the newcomer. He was tall and muscular with blonde hair, his face set in a scowl.

"That's worth about a year," he said. "Only give him enough for a month, keep the rest."

Amira handed her money to the blonde man who took out what must have been the amount of rent and handed the rest to Amira. The landlord grumbled as he accepted the rent. He walked away unsteadily and the blonde man smiled at her.

"I guess your new here," he said.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm not used to it yet."

"Well, don't mind Mr. King. He's not so bad when he's sober," he explained. "My name's Eddie Brock. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Amira, it's a pleasure," she said, shaking his hand.

He was looking at her strangely. Like he was trying to see through her eyes and into her soul.

"Well, thank you," she said, turning to walk down the hall.

She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head as she walked away. There was something about him... Something that made her feel dizzy. She was scared that it might be _her, _but why should it be? She didn't feel threatened, or in danger at all. Why should he be a threat? He looked strong, yes, but she was strong as well. If anything happened, he could surely escape from him. Either with her own strength or her speed.

Amira wouldn't let herself get hurt, and she had someone else who certainly wouldn't. This time she would do it on her own. She didn't want any more blood shed.

* * *

Eddie watched the girl leave and frowned. Was she really dangerous? She was petite with long white hair and pale skin. Her eyes a clear blue. She looked to be albino, but he wasn't sure. Either way, it didn't matter. If she did have a symbiote, he would stop her. They would stop her.

_"Are you sure about her?" _ he asked Venom mentally.

_"Positive," _the other voice answered. _"We could sense her. You felt it."_

"Toxin's kid, huh?" Eddie muttered thoughtfully. "This might get interesting. We should pay our grandson a little visit."

* * *

Amira rushed down the busy street, puling up her hood and putting on sunglasses. Why did it have to be so bright? She enjoyed the daytime, darkness scared her, but the sun's harsh light was bad enough without all of these neon signs shining in her face. One thing was bothering her though. She didn't have her glasses on and her vision was fine. She had forgotten her glasses back at Trask's lab, and she had been worried about buying a new pair. Now she had unexplained money and no need for her old glasses.

She glanced back at her apartment building and wondered if she would go back. Both of the men she had met there had scared her. She was generally distrustful of men anyway, but she hated ones who were strong or drunk. She had too many bad memories.

Or at least, she thought she did. She couldn't remember, but she had no other explanation for her fear.

With one final look, she turned and rushed down the busy street.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks!

~FoxEmpress


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Peter raced down the street, panting. He was going to be late and Jameson was going to be furious. He glanced down at his watch and bit his lip. Before he returned his focus to the street in front of him, he collided with a woman on front of him.

"Sorry," he said, reaching out to help her up. Her sunglasses laid shattered on the sidewalk. She reached for his hand, but instead of allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, she pulled him down onto the ground, flipping him onto his stomach and pinning his arm to his back.

"Stay down," she hissed in his ear, her words dripping with hatred.

"What the-?" he gasped, looking up at her. Her eyes were filled with terror. She was small, but her grip around his arm was crushing. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

She looked doubtful, but slowly allowed him to get back to his feet. "Sorry."

Peter dusted himself off. "That's fine."

He began to walk away when he realized something. His spider senses hadn't told him that he was about to bump into someone.

"Who are..." he began turning around. "...you?"

She was already gone.

* * *

Eddie knocked on the door impatiently. He didn't want to have to wait for long. If this girl really was dangerous, he wanted to eliminate her as soon as possible. When he was about to pound his fist into the door again, Pat opened it sleepily.

"What do you want?" he asked, instantly alert when he saw Eddie.

"It's about your offspring." Eddie stated.

Pat rushed him inside, changing to Toxin as he moved. "I didn't mean to let it get away."

"We know," Eddie said, switching to Venom. "We fear it has a host. A young woman."

"Really? I didn't know. What's she like?"

"We don't know. She's kind of quiet. Seems awkward around people."

"Coping with a symbiote can be hard." Toxin pointed out.

"True." Venom admitted. "We should find her before anyone else does..."

* * *

Amira looked at the tall buildings around her. She was feeling dizzy and the map she bought hadn't helped. How was she supposed to find her way around in this maze? Maybe she should stay at that apartment for a while. Until she got her bearings.

A thought struck her. She was free. She had never known that feeling before, and now that she had it, she didn't know what to do. She could do anything!

_"You have no right to be happy." _that cursed voice told her. _"He paid for your freedom. With his life. You don't deserve it!"_

_"SHUT UP!" _an unfamiliar voice snapped.

Amira spun around, looking for the speaker. What was going on? There wasn't another one was there? Not another one of those personalities. She couldn't handle it if there was.

_"You wll be safe with us. Rest, dear host."_ the second voice spoke again.

Amira could hear the enraged shouts of the usual voice as darkness flooded her vision and the world went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews help me know if there is any way I can improve! I look forward to hearing from you guys!

~FoxEmpress


End file.
